


You break my bones but cause my boners

by we_try121



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Bon Jovi Songs, Broken Bones, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Tease, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imagination, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oblivious Richie Tozier, Oral Fixation, Pining, Popcorn, Richie Tozier is a Good Friend, Sleepovers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_try121/pseuds/we_try121
Summary: Some teenage reddie where Eddie is injured and its driving him insane.Edit: it's like every other teen reddie fic but with a sprinkle of injury
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	You break my bones but cause my boners

Despite being the most safety-conscience member of the losers club, Eddie always seemed to be the one that got hurt. He'd broken his ankle in 4th grade, dislocated his shoulder less than 6 months later, the infamous broken arm of 89 and now Eddie was once again not in perfect physical condition.

Two broken fingers and a broken wrist were really affecting his masterbating abilities and it was driving him insane. 

Three weeks ago, in a particularly cruel pe class, Eddie was hit with a baseball bat by none other than his best friend Richie Tozier. Richie had received detention for 'inappropriate use of school equipment' despite the incident being entirely accidental. Eddie had received a broken left wrist and fractured right index and ring fingers. His hands were coated in casts but his one pride was that his middle finger was still ready to flash at anyone who annoyed him. 

His mother had gone crazy after it happened but Eddie was 17 now and he gave up caring what his mother thought a long time ago. 

So it was a friday night, 11pm, and Eddie was situated in Richie's bedroom. Eating popcorn with his pinkie and thumb like an absolute legend. He had Richie's Walkman quietly playing a mixture of def leppard, skid row and bon jovi and was lying flat on his back on Richie's bed. 

When Richie walked back into the room, clutching yet another bag of microwave popcorn, he smiled at the sight of Eddie mindlessly lip synching the entirety of sleep when I'm dead. Which seemed like an appropriate song choice considering the pair would most likely talk the whole night rather than actually going to bed. 

Unplanned sleepovers had become the norm for these two ever since Eddie decided that maybe his mother's rules were stupid. Since Eddie had broken bones, they had become more frequent so he could avoid a stream of safety lecture that he really wasnt in the mood to listen to.

Sleeping in a cozy bed next to Richie was nothing new but both of Eddie's hands were for the most part out of use so 'relieving himself' had become near enough impossible. Fair to say, Eddie was tense.

There Eddie layed, about to drop a piece of popcorn in his mouth from a height, when Richie decided to bound onto the bed next to him and snatch the popcorn just before it met Eddie's lips. Under normal circumstances this casual, jokey act would've done nothing to Eddie-would've been an everyday occurence- but in his current situation the slight brush of Richie's knuckles against his salty lips made Eddie twitch. 

Richie either didn't notice or didn't care about Eddie's on edge demeanor as he calmly joined in Eddie's previous lip syncing. Eddie just glared at Richie, if not for how incredibly turned on he'd just become, for the fact that Richie had stolen food from literally right infront of Eddie's face. 

Once Richie did notice his friend quite literally staring him down, he couldnt help but to stir the pot. "Geez, it was just popcorn. I could spit it back into your mouth if you're that desperate."

When Eddie heard this statement, which usually would have him writhing in disgust, he almost lost it. He managed to let out an unconvincing 'ew' before rolling over and continuing to eat from his own bag of popcorn. 

Eddie was starting to get tired but the good ole sodium chloride on his popcorn and seemingly endless supply of sugary coke were keeping him awake well. The music blaring nearly directly in his ear wasnt exactly like counting sheep either.

The same music was another one of Eddie's downfalls that night. One of both Richie and Eddie's favourite songs, if I was your mother, started playing on Richie's Walkman. Richie had been teasing Eddie to this song ever since it had come out and couldnt help dramatically pretending to play guitar and sing the whole song. 

Richie stood up, directly in Eddie's eyeline, and began singly loudly (completely disregarding the fact that his parents were most likely trying to sleep). 

Eddie rolled his eyes as Richie began singing, knowing full well he was once again making fun of Eddie's mother but enjoying the song because it's really good. 

Richie got about half way through the first verse before Eddie realised this was not going to end well. Although the song was meant to be a dig at Eddie's mom, it basically just ended up as Richie aggressively flirting with Eddie while playing air guitar. 

Richie started fiddling with the bed sheets under Eddie's head and getting closer to his face as he sang the line: "kiss you sweet goodnight" before immediately plunging into the chorus and playing his air guitar in no way that fit the music.

Eddie really hadn't anticipated this situation and watching Richie's fingers move erratically made him think of how much better they'd look around his d- No! No! No, Eddie was not letting his brain go there, not right now, not ever preferably but not right now would be fucking delightful. Nope, he was done for, his brain was already there.

Richie was now neck-deep in the second verse and, to Eddie's relief, had abandoned the air guitar and was now simply jumping around like a madman. Not so much to Eddie's relief, Richie had removed his glasses and between awkward dance moves kept running his fingers through his hair. Even less to Eddie's relief, Richie had decided dancing alone was boring and had begun dragging Eddie up by his hips since hands were off limits. 

"I dont wanna dance." Eddie whined pointlessly while Richie was already placing him on the floor.

"Ssh, you're ruining the song." Richie joked, placing a finger over Eddie's lips and shaking him so he would dance.

Eddie reluctantly gave in, opting more to sing than dance. But Richie hadn't removed his finger from Eddie's lips and his singing started to go horribly wrong. When Eddie opened his mouth to sing, Richie stuck his pesky finger in to prevent anymore of Eddie's actually quite good singing. 

Eddie didn't move, he couldnt, his oral fixation was screaming at him to live out his fantasy but the rational part of his brain told him to pull away, as quickly as possible. Eddie slid off of Richie's long finger and glared at him in a mix of disgust and confusion. He then looked at Richie's saliva-wet finger, "You taste like popcorn." 

Richie laughed hysterically, exploding into tears and smiles, drowning out the song completely. Eddie didn't find the situation half as funny as he was promptly trying to remove the last 5 minutes from ever having happened. The laughter subsided as the song came to an end and after what felt like an eternity, they layed back down on the bed.

Richie began crawling under the covers and Eddie looked at him in confusion; Richie noticed the look and decided to explain his actions. "I'm cold," he said, matter-of-factly, with a slight pout on his lips. 

This only furthered Eddie's confusion, "How are you cold? You just practically ran a marathon." 

"Well, it was a very tiring marathon." Richie was already closing his eyes, setting his half eaten bag of popcorn on the dresser.

While Eddie couldnt relate to being cold, for obvious reasons, he was feeling rather tired so grabbed some pyjamas from his bag and went to walk to Richie's bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" Despite already looking half asleep, Richie lifted a hand and gestured to the clothes Eddie was carrying.

Eddie could get dressed himself, despite the injuries, but last time he'd been at Richie's, he'd needed some help getting his shirt on. Fuck buttons, right? He was just praying this time he didn't need the same assistance because he didn't think his touch-starved body could take it.

Eddie turned halfway back to Richie and said in a small, forced out voice, "No. I'm good." before continuing to walk out of the room and down the corridor.

While Eddie was gone, Richie snuggled further under the duvet; the dancing and general madness had finally caught up to him. Richie squeezed his drowsy eyes shut but the lamp still on, awaiting Eddie's return, and Richie was cursing its light. "Eds, hurry your ass up. I wanna turn the light off." 

Within the next two minutes, Eddie was back in the room. He yawned in true movie sleepover fashion and made his way over to the bed, wearing pyjama shorts and an oversized tshirt he was sure belonged to Richie at some point. He crawled under the duvet, thanking the heat he hadn't realised he'd been craving. 

Richie was cuddly when he was tired and Eddie always loved that about him. He loved having Richie's head nuzzled in his neck, jokingly having his ear licked while on the brink of sleep and a strong arm over his body. But now the touches didn't feel so innocent, each touch felt like it burned Eddie's skin and he was not cherishing the feeling.

Richie noticed Eddie was acting tense where usually he'd be happily falling asleep. "You ok, you seem kinda tight?" 

Tight was not the word Eddie needed to hear right now, "I'm fine, this position just kinda hurts my arms." Nice save bro, nice save.

Richie shifted, letting Eddie move into what was apparently a more comfortable position. In reality, he just wanted some friction. He whimpered slightly as he rolled onto his front, even the light press of the sheets enough to get his eyes rolling.

Richie was right next to Eddie and had clearly heard the quiet noises escaping his lips, but he seemed to be misinterpreting them. Considering Eddie's most recent lie, you cant really blame him. "Eddie if they hurt, I can get you some painkillers or something."

Eddie had now completely turned his back to Richie in what could've been taken in quite a rude way but he wasnt trying to be rude, he just really needed to move. "No. I don't need anything, Rich. I just need to-" As Eddie moved again -trying to prove a point- he groaned loudly. "I need to chop my fucking hands off or something, they're driving me insane." Eddie was legitimately angry, at both his injured hands and this situation- which they had caused.

Richie couldnt help but find Eddie's raised annoyance level funny, if not slightly adorable. He could barely see him but just hearing his voice raise in frustration was one of the most familiar things in the world to Richie and he couldnt help giggling over it.

"Stop fucking laughing. I'm in pain, dipshit." Eddie tried to be angry at Richie but he couldnt help but join in his laughter. Kinda hard to be mad at someone when they're making you horny, huh? 

Eddie was now lying on his front, with his arms in what would usually be considered at comfortable position. He'd turned to face his friend as his quiet laughter continued. 

Richie's eyelids were drooping though, and he flopped his head onto the pillow dramatically. He mumbled, "The coke isnt working." with his face smushed into the pillow and Eddie laughed despite the awful joke. Richie was still clutching onto Eddie's (his own) tshirt, his sleepy brain just wanting to hold onto something. Apparently just gripping onto the back of his own tshirt was not suffice for his tired needs. "Eddie, turn around. You're not being a good enough teddy bear." At Eddie's absence of response, Richie gripped his friend's hip and spin him into his chest. 

"Richie." Eddie was whining now, whether in protest or in appreciation Richie didn't have a clue.

Richie, in his sleep drunk brain, decided on the latter and pulled Eddie closer to his chest. Instantly he realised his mistake as an obvious boner was pressed into his thigh and Eddie let out what was practically a squeal, barely concealed into Richie's chest. He let out an awkward, "Oh," as he glanced down at the top of Eddie's head. The mussed hair was hot as hell, perfect complement to the embarrassed and desperate noises leaving Eddie's mouth. "Why didn't you-" His question drifted off as he glanced at Eddie's casts and realised that his boner probably had nothing to do with Richie, he just couldnt jerk off. He was pent up, a completely biological reaction to his situation. Richie traced his hands over Eddie's exposed fingertips, "Hands." He almost whispered into Eddie's hair, a sign of recognition that he felt sorry for him. 

Eddie was not relishing the sympathy as he continued to basically scream in embarrassment. "Shut up." His voice was already wrecked and Richie was trying his hardest not to let the sound go straight to his dick.

Attempting to pull Eddie's face away from himself, Richie's mouth started to run without his permission- not an uncommon occurence but probably not the best way to approach this particular situation. "You want a hand with that? You know, considering neither of yours are working." He was almost smirking at Eddie now but he was trying to will his face away, wanting to somehow make this whole thing less awkward. 

The recipient of this offer clearly didn't understand as he continued to huff in annoyance, "Stop joking, I just want to go to sleep." Eddie stuffed his face back down; not wanted to look at Richie, who was unknowingly providing some much needed friction.

The rational part of Richie would've been content to leave it there. Eddie had misunderstood and if he offered again this could turn downhill quickly. But the other part of Richie, the part that was starting to get turned on at just the feeling of Eddie's dick, wanted him to continue. That part wanted him to pour out his little gay heart and admit to everything he'd been keeping down for years. The two parts met in the middle as Richie offered again but in the most heterosexual way possible. "Eds, I wasnt joking. I'll help you out." 

This time, Eddie willingly looked up at Richie- a surprised but not disgusted look, thankfully, all over his face. There was an almost hopeful look in his large eyes, "Really?" He was practically shaking in Richie's grasp and it showed in his voice. 

Keen to keep a casual feel to this Richie settled on a joke, rather than eagerly nodding (which he really wanted to do). "I dont think Stan would be as understanding if this happened at his house." He smiled as Eddie giggled along to his words. 

Eddie began nodding, slowly, not as eager as he felt. Richie thought he was only hard due to his lack of ability to jerk off and while that did indeed make up a large portion of the reason, Eddie couldnt deny that Richie may have had something to do with it. He had stuck his fingers in Eddie's mouth- it was his fault.

Richie's fingers traced down Eddie's front before stopping at the waistband of his shorts. He breathed out to calm himself before dipping his hand under the fabric, he was just feeling the smooth skin just under Eddie's boxers and marvelling in this bizarre,but not unwelcomed, situation. He met Eddie's stare, a look of desperation passed from Eddie's eyes to his own. Richie wanted to continue moving his hand down but something inside him was screaming at him to stop, the part that was too scared to look at another boy in fear of being shouted slurs at. 

He felt a sharp tug on his tshirt as Eddie looked up at him, the desperation still evident across his face. "Richie, you're doing great at this whole foreplay thing but seriously hurry the fuck up." His voice held bite, a warning that if Richie didn't do this Eddie would find someway to do this without him.

Richie proceeded to nod in agreement, somehow all words being lost for once in his life. His fingers fell lower until he had them wrapped around the base of Eddie's dick. He was touching Eddie's dick! What the actual fuck was tonight? He would wake up in a minute and realise this was all a dream- it wouldnt be the first one like it. 

"Rich, c'mon." Eddie's voice was almost unrecognisable, breathy and stripped. It wasnt annoyed or angry- simply desperate. He needed Richie to get on with this. If his pleady voice wasnt sufficient, the small thrust of his hips into Richie's grasp was enough to finally knock Richie back into reality. 

He started off slow, sliding his fist to the end of Eddie's cock and collecting some of the precum there. Richie let his hand get coated in the liquid before repeating his torturous stroke a few more times. Eddie let out filthy sounds in response, his breath dancing over Richie's neck every time he let a quiet moan escape his lips. 

The slow pace was becoming far too much for Eddie to handle. It was no where near enough to get off on but it was driving him closer and closer to boiling point. "Quit the teasing. I've been hard for like 2 hours." 

Richie stored away the fact that Eddie had had a boner for fucking ages. Eddie had a boner when Richie forced him to dance and when Richie had been awkwardly hugging him. God, he felt like a asshole. In a poor attempt to reverse his assholeness, he sped up his movements over Eddie's dick. 

The effects were clear instantly as Eddie's grip on the tshirt tightened and his moans grew impossible to keep in. He buried his face deeper in Richie's chest in an attempt to keep quiet. His teeth were sunk in his lip so hard he must've been close to drawing blood. The most noticeable effect was the one it had on his dick. It pulsed hot in Richie's hand and Eddie's hips jolted forward involuntarily. He willed the movement to stop but he was close to release and he knew it. They were both far enough down this rabbit-hole that the last embarrassing fact that Eddie was really enjoying this wouldnt change much. 

A fact that could change this was that Richie was also enjoying this way more than he'd ever want to admit. Eddie sounded positively destroyed and Richie was loving the sound of him. Richie had hardened up very quickly after this experience began and now he was sure that if Eddie just moved a fraction he would be able to feel Richie's very noticeable boner. As irresistible sounds continued to pour about of Eddie, Richie could feel his eyes rolling in his head, if this didn't end quickly it was all about to go horribly wrong.

In his lust-fuelled haze, Richie picked up the pace of his strokes. This sent Eddie into another wave of filthy outbursts, the word 'fuck' falling from his lips over and over again. Richie pressed his thumb to Eddie's slit and the orgasm was almost instant. Richie's hand was coated in cum where it remained in Eddie's boxers. Even after Eddie's load had emptied out of him, Richie's hand remained in its current position. He had drawn a complete blank on what to do with a cum covered hand so just kept it where it was as Eddie came down from his high. 

As Eddie's brain started to come back to reality, he whispered with a still breathy voice. "You just gonna leave your hand in my pants or what?" He didn't look at Richie as he spoke, his head still rested on Richie's chest. 

"I dont have any tissues," he replied staring daggers into the ceiling.

"Just um-" Eddie's brain was running wild, thoughts of Richie's popcorn covered fingers now coated in something very different. "Give me your hand." 

Richie obeyed, feeling slightly baffled by Eddie's apparent instant cleaning ability. He raised his hand between the two of them as Eddie moved back slightly in the bed. 

The sight was better than Eddie had imagined, Richie's long fingers dripping with the white liquid that had come out of him. With his just working left hand, Eddie tugged Richie's hand forward by the elbow. He leaned his head forward to meet Richie's arm, licking up his palm before enveloping Richie's index finger in his mouth. He sucked lavishly before moving onto the next finger, the taste of his own cum filling his mouth.

Richie's eyes were blown wide at the sight, his mouth probably hanging open in shock. "Holy shit," he whispered, preferably quiet enough for Eddie not to hear. At the end of Richie's hand, Eddie moved onto the next finger. Richie had to say something to make this still seem friendly. "The lengths you go to keep things clean." He tried to laugh slightly at the end but it was breathless, how the hell did Eddie have the ability to turn him on so fucking quickly?

Eddie pulled off of the last finger and gave Richie back his hand, if not slightly reluctantly. He remained quiet after that, trying to process what the actual fuck had just happened. Richie was still staring at him, would he fucking quit that. Eddie winced at the feeling of drying cum in his boxers and moved to stand up. 

He waddled awkwardly out of the room, leaving Richie alone with his thoughts- yeah not a great idea.

Richie had just given Eddie a hand job. What the actual hell was happening? Richie hadn't woken up yet, where was this dream headed, a second round? He couldnt accept the fact that maybe he was awake- not in a million years would Richie ever get to give Eddie a hand job. No way.

Eddie walked back into the room, a shy smile resting on his lips- the same lips that had been unashamedly sucking on Richie's fingers less than 5 minutes ago. He was clutching his shorts and boxers, Richie's massive tshirt acting as a dress on Eddie. He peeled back the blankets and resumed his earlier position, cuddling into Richie and smiling against him. Almost silently, he whispered, "Thanks." Richie didn't respond instantly so Eddie double-checked he'd heard. "We're not gonna be weird are we?" 

"Of course not," he replied, trying to tell himself as well as Eddie. "Friends help each other out." 

Richie felt Eddie's smile widen against him, "Do you need help?" His voice sounded innocent but it was laced with tease.

He felt his entire body tense up at the fact that Eddie knew that Richie was hard as hell. He tried his hardest to ease into the situation, which he was starting to find disturbingly easy. "You dont miss a thing, do you Kaspbrak?" Richie was somehow managing to drag their everyday back and forth into this less than everyday situation, which he was quite proud of himself for. 

"Kinda hard to miss." Did Eddie just compliment Richie's dick? Is that what just happened? "You know, I wanna be a good friend. To help you, if you need it." Was Eddie aware he was driving Richie insane? If he was doing this on purpose he was fucking good at it.

"Not being funny Eds but you literally dont have any hands." 

"Yeah but I have a m-" His words died on his tongue as he realised what he was about to propose. Eddie had gotten what he wanted, he'd gotten his hand job. Richie didn't need help getting off, he actually had working hands.

Eddie sunk further into Richie, trying to pretend he hadn't said anything. But Richie had heard him and if his suspicions were correct, Eddie was about to say he'd give Richie a blow job. If the already ample amount of touching wasnt enough, the fact that Eddie almost said he'd give him a blow job had Richie literally pulsing in his sweatpants. 

The part of his brain that covered logical thinking had shut down a long time ago by this point and Richie felt himself settling into this uncomfortably well. "You know I could use some help." Naturally there was a trace of hesitation in his voice but he was unbelievably surprised he hadn't ran out of the room to jerk off alone in the bathroom.

"I could tell." Eddie didn't seem to know the meaning of the word hesitation as he switched their positions. Richie was now layed flat on his back as Eddie straddled just above his knees. How the actual fuck had they got here?

Eddie tentatively pulled on Richie's waistband, but that was more in the name of not damaging his hands rather than genuine apprehension. He kitten licked the tip of Richie's dick as soon as it was free of his sweatpants. Eddie wasn't used to this by any means but by god, he was giving it a good go.

Even this smallest of contact had Richie's head tipped back into the pillow, his eyes all but disappearing into the back of his head. One hand clutched feverishly at the sheets next to him, while the other dug into his own hair. He let out moan after moan as Eddie continued his porn-worthy teasing. 

"Eddie, fuck." His voice was impossibly low, he'd never heard himself sound like this before and it wasnt like he was a blushing virgin or anything. Eddie was ridiculously good at this.

Eddie sank further down on Richie's dick, starting to build a rhythm that would actually 'help' Richie. He stared up at his friend, in awe of how he looked and sounded. His normally messy hair had reached a new level of untameable and Eddie felt sorry for him tomorrow. His pace increased as he felt the hot pulse of Richie almost at his release. 

Richie nudged Eddie's shoulder as he spoke, "Eddie I'm about to-" His voice was cut off by his own moan. "Seriously, I'm gonna-" He was looking down at him, trying to get his message across- which may have been the worst idea ever. The sight of Eddie latched onto his dick pushed Richie over the edge and had him releasing into Eddie's mouth. 

Eddie continued lapping on his cock until Richie's hips had stilled in defeat and he'd blown his entire load. He pulled away from Richie's softening dick and licked a layer cum off his lips which if Richie hadn't just orgasmed, would've definitely done it.

"You're an efficient motherfucker." Richie's head hit the pillow once again as he breathed out in pure amazement.

"No mess." Eddie said proudly, the sight positively adorable.

Richie looked up at Eddie before sitting up so he could reach him. He wiped his thumb against the edge of Eddie's lip and held the drop of cum infront of him like a challenge. "Not quite." 

Not to be outdone, Eddie instantly took the thumb into his mouth. He sucked away any traces of an orgasm before pulling off smugly. "Dont know what you're talking about." 

Richie pulled his sweatpants back over his softening cock before pulling Eddie down ontop of himself. Somehow the need to keep this casual had petered off from the forefront of Richie's mind. Eddie nuzzled his face into Richie's neck and smiled, just comfortable. They layed there like that for a few minutes, not thinking about what this changed or if it changed anything at all. In that moment, everything was perfect, so why wreck it?

Eddie slid off of ontop of Richie because, no matter what the movies said, there was no way Richie was comfortable like that. He still held close to Richie's side, cuddling into him like they did on most nights. It was like a normal sleepover and something about that told both boys that nothing was different between them. Maybe this would happen again, or maybe this was a one time thing. Either way Eddie had got way more than he bargained for out of an accidental boner.


End file.
